Golf is a game with the object of getting the ball in the cup with the fewest number of strokes per hole. Since strokes accumulate each hole from off-green or green play, it is as important to putt well as it is to get to the green with the minimum number of strokes.
On each green, the golfer putts the ball towards the cup by 1.) swinging the putter along a line intended to aim the ball to the cup along an aimpoint trajectory, 2.) by angling the putter so that it squarely impacts the ball at the ball striking location, and 3.) by striking it with just enough force to cause the ball to roll into the cup. Of course, even when properly aimed, squared and paced, other factors not within the control of the golfer, such as the grain of the green, surface condition and the like, may intervene and prevent the ball from rolling into the cup. Nonetheless, the more control of aimpoint, clubhead squaring and pacing the golfer has, the fewer the number of strokes that will be taken for any given green conditions and the lower will be the golfer's overall competitive score. Since practice makes perfect, there is thus the need to provide a putting practice golf cup that enables to improve control of aimpoint, clubhead squaring and pacing.